made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Kirby: Rivals Unite! is a game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). In the game, Zant wants to awaken a great destructor and use it to bring Mushroom World and Planet Popstar into ruin. Mario and his friends, with the help from some of his rivals, must set off to save the 2 worlds from being destroyed. The Main antagonist is Zant. Plot Mario and his friends were having a celebration on unveiling a statue of Kirby. The celebration is interrupted when possessed enemies lead by the ruthless Zant attack the town and is looking for parts to awaken a great destructor. Mario tries to fight back, but is forced to surrender and retreat. Meanwhile, at Rabbit Ridge, Topper wonders if Bowser is gonna hire the other Broodals again. Hariet says she doesn't know. Spewart and Rango arrive and Topper asks them the same question. Before Spewart or Rango can respond, Rabbit Ridge is attacked by Zant's forces. The Broodels run and look for shelter and accidentally run into King Dedede, who was observing a Moon Rock. Dedede asks the Broodals on what's going on, then the Waddle Doo commander arrives and tells Dedede and Escargoon that Popstar is under attack by Zant's Army. Dedede and Escargoon got scared and they enter their spaceship which they used to travel to Rabbit Ridge, with the Broodals becoming accidental stowaways. At Popstar, Kirby is playing with his friends when Zant's Army arrives and attacks the place. Dedede and Escargoon had since arrived. Meta Knight then arrives with a message from Mario, who tells Kirby's friends, Dedede, Escargoon and the Broodals about the incoming invasion from Zant. Kirby's friends, plus the Broodals head to Mushroom World and Mario's group, joined in by Bowser, who's castle is under attack, and Knuckle Joe, set off to stop Zant. After defeating Pyribbit, a strange Fortress lands on Mushroom World and the group goes to investigate. After defeating Virtual Bowser, he makes the fortress self-destruct and traps the group. But due to Mario and Kirby's quick thinking, the group makes it out of the fortress in time before it explodes. After defeating Landia, a strange portal shows up and the group goes through it, taking them to the Twilight Realm. While traveling through Twilight Road, the group is ambushed by the Ruined Dragon, who chases the group across the road. The group comes across a cave to hide in, Spewart got a little leg cramp and unable to run faster, Hariet had to carry him with her ponytails. Spewart manages to get in the cave, but Hariet hangs over the broken bridge. Dedede goes outside the cave, part of the road collapses, but Dedede manages to grab Hariet's hand. He tosses her to the cave but the road collapses and Dedede falls to his doom. Escargoon and Kirby lament about Dedede's supposed "death" and the group continues without him. After defeating the Ruined Dragon, the group is surprised that Dedede survived the fall. He tells the group that there was ground way beneath the road, he was badly wounded. But a Twilight Realm resident (Possibly Midna from Twilight Princess) came and heals Dedede and brought him back to the road. Hariet didn't know what to say since he saved her. The group then comes across their destination, the Palace of Twilight. If the player heads directly to the main entrance, the group wonders if the fog blocking it is dangerous. Dedede throws a harmless mouse into it and it suddenly vaporized, which scared the group. Mario suggest on takes the 2 passages and find something there. If the player takes one of the hallways first without heading to the Main entrance, the cutscene is still the same, but the fog is on the ground and Dedede throws a Turtle in rather then a mouse. After reaching the end of ether hallway the player went into first, the group finds a strange golden orb. Mario grabs it but the hand which the orb is in comes alive and goes after the orb Mario is holding. The group manages to place the orb in a pedestal in the central area between the hallways. Mario then suggests on taking the other hallway. After bringing the other orb back to the central area. The orbs light up and gives the group powers to withstand the black fog and are able to go through the main entrance. After reaching the throne room and defeating Virtual Bowser again, the group meets Zant face to face, who proceeds to battle the group. After defeating Zant, he sacrifices the Virtual Virus clones and himself to resurrect the great destructor, WRETCHED SOUL. The group chases after it on Dedede's spaceship. After a long battle with Wretched Soul, it inhales the spaceship and the group encounters the core, which attacks the group. After defeating Wretched Soul's core. The core and the group escape Wretched Soul's body before it explodes and the group creates an ultimate attack from the spaceship to finish off Wretched Soul. After finishing off the core, the core explodes, and all of the enemies that Zant created vanish and Zant and the Virtual Virus clones are last seen lying on the ground where Wretched Soul was fought. Kirby's friends head back to Popstar, Bowser heads back to his castle, and the Broodals head back to Rabbit Ridge. The citizens of Mushroom World and Planet Popstar then celebrate the fall of Zant's Army. Characters Mario Playable * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Topper * Hariet * Spewart * Rango Non-playable * Bowser Jr. Kirby Playable * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Escargoon * Tiff * Tuff * Axe Knight * Javelin Knight * Mace Knight * Trident Knight * Knuckle Joe Non-playable * Sword Knight * Blade Knight * Fololo & Falala Other * Zant (Main antagonist) * Virtual Virus (Virtual Mario, Virtual Luigi, Virtual Bowser) Enemies Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle Lakitu.png|Lakitu Spiny.png|Spiny Kabu.jpg|Kabu Kabu.jpg|Dekabu Sparky.png|Sparky Glunk.png|Glunk Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Whomp.png|Whomp Blargg.png|Blargg Blooper.png|Blooper Bronto Burt.png|Bronto Burt Pokey2.png|Pokey Blipper.png|Blipper Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Worlds / Levels * Mushroom World ** Open Fields ** Dusty Dunes ** Creepy Castle ** Forbidden Forest ** Gear-Click Beach ** Cosmic Cavern ** Blazing Volcano * Virtual Fortress ** Virtual Fortress Gateway ** Virtual Fortress Foyer ** Virtual Fortress Inner Sanctum ** Throne Room * Planet Popstar ** Whispy's Woods ** King Dedede's Castle ** Cloud Palace ** Flower Land ** Winter Wafers ** Volcano Valley * Twilight Realm ** Twilight Road ** Palace of Twilight * Rivals Unite! Bosses Soundtrack * Title * Open Fields & Whispy's Woods & Flower Land * Dusty Dunes * Creepy Castle * Forbidden Forest * Gear-Click Beach * Cosmic Cavern * Blazing Volcano & Volcano Valley * Virtual Fortress * King Dedede's Castle * Cloud Palace * Winter Wafers * Twilight Road * Palace of Twilight Boss Themes * Boss Battle * Virtual Mario Battle & Virtual Luigi Battle * Virtual Bowser Battle * Landia Battle * Ruined Dragon Battle * Zant Battle * Zant Battle (Unmasked) * Wretched Soul Final Boss Battle (Phase 1) * Wretched Soul Final Boss Battle (Phase 2) * Wretched Soul Final Boss Battle (Core) Other * Game Over * Staff Roll